ben_10_listfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Transyl
History 'Background' Lord Transyl was among the Vladats that were exterminated from Anur Transyl. 'Ben 10: Omniverse' In The Vampire Strikes Back, Lord Transyl was brought back to life by Zs'Skayr, who wanted his help to rule the universe. Viktor was hesitant as the Vladats used his people as their slaves and ultimately as food. He showed objection to bringing them back to life, calling it madness. Lord Transyl used his Corrupturas to control almost all of the citizens of Anur Transyl, as well as Rook, Rad and Scout. Meanwhile, the Omnitrix scanned Lord Transyl's DNA and Ben used the new alien, Whampire, to take control Viktor, Kuphulu and Crujo with his Corrupturas. Whampire, Hobble, Viktor, Kuphulu, and Crujo then escaped. Later, at Zs'Castle Zs'Skayr, Zs'Skayr reveals that his plan is to use the Lord Transyl's DNA as a template to revive the Vladats and use them to help rule the universe. Suddenly, the Lovely Duck crashes through one of the walls. Whampire, Viktor, Crujo, Hobble and Kuphulu emerge and fight Lord Transyl, Zs'Skayr, Rook, Scout and Rad. Whampire is caught by Lord Transyl, who tries to hypnotize him, but to no avail. The Omnitrix then times out, freeing Viktor, Crujo, and Kuphulu are freed from Whampire's Corrupturas. Ben calls Hobble for help, but he is nowhere to be seen. Zs'Skayr orders Viktor to hold Ben still so that Lord Transyl can shoot a Corruptura at him, but Viktor betrays Zs'Skayr due to his hatred of the Vladats. Hobble starts firing beams from the Lovely Duck and destroys the machine which Zs'Skayr was going to use to revive the Vladats. Lord Transyl catches Ben again, but he transforms into Atomix and creates Fusion Cuisine, which kills Zs'Skayr and injures Lord Transyl, leading to everyone being freed from his Corrupturas. Atomix leaves the Fusion Cuisine in the castle so that, if Zs'Skayr returns, he won't be able to get in. Viktor then imprisons Lord Transyl in a coffin-like containment unit in space, right in front of Anur. Personality Lord Transyl wants to rule the universe and has a lust for power and energy. Lord Transyl has been seen as being arrogant, cruel, and bloodthirsty, considering other beings to be inferior to him. Powers and Abilities Lord Transyl can control other beings by either spitting a Corruptura at them or by hypnotizing them. He is able to able to control almost all of the entire population of Anur Transyl at once. Lord Transyl can fly. Lord Transyl has enhanced strength, easily able to lift both Kuphulu and Viktor in one hand each with ease. Weaknesses Lord Transyl is vulnerable to light, easily harmed by it and it can cause his Corrupturas to disintegrate, freeing his victims. Lord Transyl can be possessed by Zs'Skayr. Lord Transyl's hypnosis is ineffective against someone with a strong will, such as Ben. Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Prime Timeline Category:Vladats Category:Males Category:Residents of Anur Transyl (Formerly) Category:Prisoners Category:Revived Characters Category:Characters with Corruptura Projection Category:Characters with Hypnosis Category:Characters with Flight Category:Characters with Enhanced Strength Category:Voiced by David Kaye